Micah Jojo
'''Micah Jojo '''is the cool laid back son of Boomer and Jamillah Abdullah. Background Micah makes his debut in the official Next Gen storyline in Brilliant Blues where him and Persephone unleash their true Chemical X powers to save Cayenne from the Brilliant Battalion's Luther and Warron. His father, Boomer, is gay and really wanted a kid and he didn't want adopt, so he decided on using a surrogate mother. He had trouble picking the perfect woman for the job, but Butch suggested that he pick the "hottest" one, so he decides on a woman named Jamillah from Jordan. Nine months later Micah was born. Personality Micah might seem cold and intimidating at first sight, but once you get to know him and he warms up to you, he's actually pretty charismatic and charming. Especially when he's in his element, which is video games. He's been playing them since he was a baby and considers himself a pro-gamer. He's has been in tournaments and even has his own gaming channel under the screenname 'dr0pTHEmicah', where he's a big hit with female viewers with his soothing voice and relaxed attitude. Even though he's popular with the ladies, he's not really interested in them or having a relationship at the moment (he's mostly likely demi), which is why he's Cayenne's favorite cousin because he can relate to her the most. Plus he's generally the least annoying out of her cousins because he mostly stays to himself and doesn't like to start any unnecessary drama, unless he's playing you in a video game, then he can get a bit obnoxious and competitive. Another one of his bad traits, he that's probably too chill. He usually just does things without thinking about the consequences and when things do go wrong, he just shrugs it off like he doesn't care. Besides being a gamer, he also plays baseball often. Appearance Baby Baby Micah has short blond and brown hair styled similarly to his father. Kid Kid Micah has his short blonde and brown hair styled similar to his dad's current hairstyle with large blue eyes. Teen Teen Micah as his brown and blond hair tied into a high bun and has his ears gauged and nose pierced. He wears a blue letterman jacket and black video game graphic tee. He also wears dark washed jeans and high top converse sneakers. Relationships Boomer He thinks his dad is pretty cool, though he also thinks of him as a bit clueless and gullible at times. He finds it hard to believe he used to be in a villian group with his uncles. When he sees old footage of him, he gets excited and hype. Boomer was the one who introduced him to video games and can still kick his butt in them whenever he has the time to play. Oddly it seems like Micah is more protective of him than the other way around since Boomer pretty much let's him do what he wants. With him being a director of a youth community center, he's really good with kids and it shows with how much he cares for Micah. Jamillah Despite just only being his surrogate mother, Micah is close with his mother. She texts him daily and tries to video call him once a week. He buys gifts like rare video games and computer monitors and actively supports his gaming hobby. Once a month, she usually visits him to check up on him and to see if Boomer managed to keep him alive. Jamillah is the one who disciplines Micah if need be and she is the more dominant parent and gives spiritual advice when he's feeling down. Cousins Micah grew up with his cousin Cayenne and the two have close since they were kids. He and Cayenne recently find out their other younger cousins Bianca, Ty, and Lequan about a few months before the Vanguard League was founded, but it didn't take long for them to grow on him. He's usually the one who has to babysit them but it doesn't bother him because he enjoys their company, and feels like it's his responsibility to watch over them like an older brother. Though he doesn't want them anywhere near his expensive recording and gaming equipment. Sky The daughter of his dad's boyfriend who's grown quite attached to him. They move in right next door and at first he found Sky odd and rather clingy but then he realized that she just wanted a friend. He does find her funny and doesn't mind him following her around for the most part but sometimes he wants to hang out with people his own age, so that's why she hooks her up with Erin. Astro Another one of his neighbors and also one of his closest friends. He's one of few people that Astro lets ride his dragon cycle Sear and the only person Astro considers a best friend. He's Astro's insider to Earth culture and even showed him a thing or two about playing video games. He's an escort to his girlfriend Maria when she comes visit Earth. Trivia * Him and Griffin serve as counterparts. * His favorite video game is Street Fighters and his favorite character is Ryu. * He has over 100k subscribers on his gaming channel. Category:Vanguard League Category:Male Category:Chemical x super Category:Human Category:16 years old Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Combat Department